Secret of the Element Twins: Deadly Iris and Yellow Flash
by Luna963
Summary: It's been two years since the hyperforce rescued Mandarin and Toran and defeated the Galatic Circle forever. It's been very peaceful for Elana's children Rhea, Lloyd and Karena, but that's about to change with the arrivial of a robot monkey named Jared who can control the elemental forces and his sister has been kidnapped by an unknown foe. Full summary inside Rhea x Jared
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Summary:**

It's been two years since the hyperforce rescued Mandarin and Toran and defeated the Galatic Circle forever. It's been very peaceful for Elana's children Rhea, Lloyd and Karena, but that's about to change with the arrivial of a robot monkey named Jared who can control the elemental forces and his sister has been kidnapped by an unknown foe after her powers and Rhea can't help but want to help him and when a truth is revealed about Jared's forgotten past. Will he be able to cope with it or will he give in? **Rhea x Jared**

**Character Descriptions**

**Antauri:**

Silver monkey with sapphire blue eyes. He is second in command of the hyperforce. He is a master of the Power Primate and is the wisest of all the members of the hyperforce. He is a vegetarian and is also in a relationship with Elana. He is the father of Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea and Karena.

**Sparx:**

Red monkey with black eyes. He is the pilot and self-proclaimed comedian of the team. He acts on his feelings while Sparx acts on logic which causes a lot of agruements between the two. He is fourth in command of the hyperforce. He is also in a deep relationship with Nova and is the father of Flash and Ember.

**Gibson:**

Blue monkey with black eyes. He is the scientist and doctor of the team. He acts on logic while Sparx acts on his feelings which causes a lot of arguments between the two. He is one of the smartest minds besides Otto on the team and thinks of Elana as a caring little sister because of her tendencies to help others in need.

**Nova:**

Golden monkey with bubble gum pink eyes. She is one of the team's strongest fighters. Her personality is tomboyish and gets mad easily, which is usually when Antauri calms her down. She used to be the only female on the team before Jinmay and Elana joined. Her and Elana share a very close relationship on the team and she thinks of her like a little sister because she can never leave someone in need alone and has to help. She is third in command of the hyperforce and is the mother of Flash and Ember.

**Otto:**

Green monkey with black eyes. He is the mechanic of the team. He has a child-like personality when he's not fixing things or making new inventions. Gibson respects him for his mind on mechanics.

**Chiro:**

A sixteen year old with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He and Elana have a very deep friendship. He thinks of her like a little sister because she can't turn down someone in need. He posses the Power Primate that's even stronger than Elana's or Antauri's and is the leader of the hyperforce.

**Jinmay:**

A girl with pink hair and bright green eyes. She is a robot that was under Skeleton King's control, but was saved by Chiro and is now his girlfriend. She cares for all the children of Elana and Nova when they don't have time to and is also a member of the hyperforce herself.

**Elana:**

Light purple monkey with sea green eyes and light pink accent on her helment and light purple claws. She is a master of the Power Primate and is just as strong as Antauri. She is fifth in command of the hyperforce and is in a deep relationship with Antauri. She is in a close friendship with Gibson, Nova, Sparx and Chiro where she thinks of them as older brothers and sister. She is a vegetarian like Antauri and is the mother of Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea and Karena.

**Kita:**

Purple monkey with sea green eyes and claws with pink accents on her helmet. She is Elana's firstborn child and daughter. She grew up most of her life at Varon Temple and is a master of the Power Primate. She has a strong relationship bond with her mother and little brother Toran.

**Toran:**

Black monkey with indigo accents on his helmet and yellow-green eyes and brown claws. He is Elana and Antauri's first son and second child. He is a master of the Power Primate. He grew up at Varon Temple until he was kidnapped by the Galatic Circle 14 years ago but was saved by his mother and father with help from their master. He has a very close bond with his older sister Kita.

**Lloyd:**

Silver monkey with blue accents and light pink dots on his helmet and sea green eyes and silver claws. He is Elana and Antauri's second son and the older twin of his twin sister Rhea. He posses the Power Primate but hasn't mastered it yet. He is one of the only ones who can stop Rhea when she loses control of her powers. He is always willing to help Rhea and others at anytime and has a deep bond with Rhea and his mother.

**Rhea:**

Light purple monkey with light pink accents and blue dots on her helmet and sapphire blue eyes and light pink claws. She is Elana and Antauri's second daughter and is the younger twin of her older twin brother Lloyd. She posses the Power Primate but hasn't mastered it yet. When her rage builds to critical levels, she can lose control of her powers and they start to control her and go out of control. There are only four people who can make her stop and get back in control when she's like this. She can never leave anyone to die, so she always cares for them in her secret hideouts and Lloyd helps her out. Her and Lloyd share a very deep bond and she's afraid that the next time she loses control of her powers that she'll end up hurting someone she cares about, so she always keeps her powers a secret to anyone outside of her family unless she decides that it's okay for them to know.

**Karena:**

Light purple monkey with silver accents and dots on her helmet and sapphire blue eyes and blue claws. She posses the power primate and is the farthest along in mastering it out of her, Lloyd and Rhea. She has a great destiny ahead of her that she doesn't know about. However, she believes that any challenges that she faces will make her stronger. She also seems to have a crush on Flash, even though he likes to constantly flirt with her.

**Flash:**

Red monkey black and yellow accents with yellow dots on his helmet and dark pink eyes. He is Sparx and Nova's firstson and child and is the older twin brother of his little twin sister Ember. He cares for his friends and family above all likes to flirt a bit with Karena, which usually ends up with him getting punched in the face. He and Ember share a deep bond and he doesn't seem to realize that he may have feelings for Karena.

**Ember:**

Golden monkey with black eyes with pink and red accents on her helmet. She is the younger twin sister of her older twin brother Flash, who are both children of Nova and Sparx. She is very understanding of others feelings but has been known to lose her temper easily. Her and Flash have a deep bond that no one can break and understands his feelings for Karena, even if he doesn't realize it himself.

**Jared:**

Yellow monkey with indigo eyes and black accents on his helmet. He was born on a planet called Kitana that was in the middle of a war. His older twin sister Serena took care of him after their mother was killed because of it, and they both helped to end it since they didn't want to see anymore bloodshed. His sister became the peacekeeper of her planet but was kidnapped by Tarvantia and awaits his rescue.

**Serena:**

Light green monkey with sapphire blue eyes and light pink accents on her helmet. She was born on a planet called Kitana that was in the middle of a war and is a master of the Power Primate. She took care of her little twin brother Jared after their mother was killed because of it and they both helped to end the war because she couldn't stand to see anymore bloodshed. She became the peacekeeper of her planet but was kidnapped by Tarvantia and awaits for Jared to rescue her. She is kind and doesn't like violence, but she seems to be pretty knowledgeable about battles despite this.

**Mandarin:**

Orange monkey with brown eyes. He was the former leader of the hyperforce, but now serves as an advisor to Chiro. He is very loyal to the hyperforce above all else.

**Master Xan:**

One of the Varon Mystics who train new students how to use the Power Primate at Varon Temple. He is the one who taught Elana, Antauri, Mandarin and Serena how to use the Power Primate. Elana thinks of him as a father figure and he thinks of her like a daughter and she was his first student.

**Alchemist:**

The creator of the monkey team and lives in his lab in the Savage Lands. Elana sometimes calls him father and he is extremely knowledgeable about almost everything in the world.

**Tarvantia:**

Dark green monkey with black eyes and blood-red pupils. His goal is to revive his master that was sealed many years ago, but doesn't know where. So he kidnapped Serena because he knows that her ancestors were the ones who sealed him up in the first place. He's tried to control her with many failed attempts, but he's finally succeeded. He and Jared seem to have a very bad history together.

**Tyler:**

Dark blue monkey with dark teal eyes and orange accents on his helmet. He works under Tarvantia because he saved his life and he can't leave his service until he pays his debt. However, after watching everything that he does, he wants nothing more than to leave. He wished that he could have stopped Tarvantia from doing what he did to Serena, but was bond to his debt to Tarvantia, and he's the only one besides that Tarvantia that knows how to undo what he did to Serena.

**Prologue**

Deep in space, near Shugazoom, there was a spaceship similar to Antauri's Brain Scrambler. The only difference was that the metal was badly damaged, and the color was bright yellow. Inside, the ship wasn't too much better. The pilot was struggling with the controls as it started to crash-land towards Shugazoom. The pilot was a male robot monkey.

The pilot was a yellow robot monkey with indigo eyes and black accents on his helmet that had colors similar to his fur and antennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. He looked worried about something as he tried to control the ship's now failing controls so that he would crash away from the city that the ship was heading for and said something very worried.

"Come on, work why don't you! I can't let it end here! I have to save Serena! If this thing is going to crash, then I guess that I should at least try to land this thing away from any populated areas. I can only hope that this planet has the skill and technology to fix my ship."

The yellow monkey was able to find a big piece of flat land with no one around. It was in the outskirts of the city. The yellow monkey tried the best that he could to land it safely, but it crashed into the ground so hard that it knocked him out of his seat. After the ship came to a stop, the yellow monkey got out, but only made it two feet away from his ship before he fell to the ground. He was able to lift his head to see a robot monkey like him come up to him, but all he could see was the light pink on the helmet and sapphire blue eyes looking at him worried before he blacked out.

Meanwhile, at the Super Robot, a purple robot monkey with light purple fur and sea green eyes with light pink accents on her helmet shot her head up and looked at a silver robot monkey with sapphire blue eyes. The purple monkey looked at the silver monkey serious and her he waited for her to speak what was on her mind." The Yellow Flash and Iris have met. It has begun Antauri." The silver monkey nodded and gently spoke to her as he was hugging her gently." Well, let's just see how it turns out. For now though, let's just act like we usually do, alright Elana." She nodded and they left to go to a different part of the robot knowing full well what will happen soon.

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Jared

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Jared**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I came to and saw that I was in a house of some sort. When my vision cleared, my indigo eyes could see that it was a tree house. then I heard a voice somewhere in the room." Good, you're awake, I was starting to think that we were too late." I turned my head where my helmet had colors the same as my fur with black accents to see a male robot monkey just like me.

He was sliver with sea green eyes with royal blue accents on his helmet and spots of light pink as well and antennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. He looked relieved to see me awake, so could he have been the one who rescued me from that crash?

"Who are you? Are you the one that saved me?" HE smiled and then answered gently, which surprised me how he could sound that way." My name is Lloyd, and no I wasn't the one who saved you. That was my younger twin sister Rhea. She left to find something to bandage up your wounds and asked me to make sure that you don't move around too much until she comes back, if you wake up." I nodded and then heard someone enter the house. Then I saw a female robot monkey come up to Lloyd.

She was light purple with sapphire blue eyes and light pink accents on her helmet and antennas on the side as ears. She had robotic circuitry from her arms all the way down to her fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. She was looking at me relieved and it took me a minute to realize that she was the one that I saw before I blacked out. She smiled at me gently as she spoke to me with relief very clear in her soft and gentle voice.

" Good, you're awake, for a moment I was starting to wonder if I made it here too late." Then she started to bandage up my wounds and introduced herself." I'm Rhea by the way, so what's your name?" I nodded and decided to tell her." My name is Jared, and you're the one who saved me last night."

She smiled and nodded before she spoke to me gently." Yup! I saw your ship crash and you collapsed. So I brought you here to our secret hideout. I told Lloyd about what I saw while I was treating your wounds. You're lucky to survive with how many wounds that you received." I looked ar all my wounds on my yellow fur and tail and saw that they were so deep that I should have died from blood loss. So how was I even alive?

Rhea seemed to pick up on the silent question and answered for me." In case, you're wondering how you're alive, I'll tell you, it wasn't very easy to do. How I did it, however, is a secret between me and my family." I nodded understanding that they're some things that others want to keep secret, but she looked like she was afraid to tell me. After she finished treating my wounds, she went up to Lloyd and whispered something before he left the house and disappeared.

I looked at her confused before she explained." I asked Lloyd to go fetch our parents for me. Since you need a few days before you'll be going anywhere, I thought that it would be nice for you to meet them." She blushed talking about them as she continued." They're really nice and I'm sure that my mother would get along with you pretty well. She always enjoys meeting someone new like one of my uncles. though, my mother and father may seem a little rough around the edges at times, they are very kind and loving to everyone. In fact, where you find one, you're bound to find the other one."

Well, her parents sound like fun! Besides, even if I wanted to leave I couldn't. I only hope that I won't be too late to save my older twin sister Serena. I will save you Serena, I promise you that! Even if I have to burn Tarvantia completely to ashes to do it!

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Serena in Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 2**

**Serena in Trouble**

**Serena's P.O.V.**

I looked up and saw that I was sill in the dungeons of Tarvantia's spaceship. I really wished that I was back on Kitana with my little twin brother Jared. I wonder what he wants with me! I need to get out of here somehow!

My light green fur was battered from trying to fight him back on Kitana when he kidnapped me. My helmet that had the same colors as my fur with light pink accents was damaged as well. I saw someone approach my cell with my sapphire blue eyes that showed fire in them. i didn't need to see to know who it was because only two people occupied this vessel.

I saw a dark green monkey with black eyes and blood-red pupils. His helmet had the same colors as his fur with dark yellow accents and antennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry on his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. I knew right away that this was Tarvantia, the one who took me away from Kitana and my little twin brother Jared who's probably on his way to try to rescue me by now.

Next to him was a dark blue monkey with dark teal eyes and orange accents on his helmet. He had antennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

I knew that his name was Tyler. He works under Tarvantia because he saved his life and he can't leave his service until he repays that debt. He wants to leave and free me, but he can't because of his bond to Tarvantia. So I'm not mad at him and when we're alone, we talk about what the other has been through. So I know that Tyler is a nice kid, he's just misunderstood and being forced to work for someone he doesn't even like.

Tarvantia came up to me and grabbed my neck and made my eyes look directly at him. He asked me the same question that he's asked me ever since I was brought about this vessel when he captured me." Where is the Lord Chaos sealed away Serena? How do I break that seal?" I smiled at his desperation and simply answered him what I thought.

" Like I'll tell you anything you want to know, you really think that just by taking me that you could learn where our ancestors sealed away your master? I'll never tell you anything about that willingly, for the sake of peace for the universe. I sacrificed too much for it to have it end like this." He simply laughed and signaled Tyler to bring something before he spoke again.

"Then I guess that I'll have to use force for this, Serena?" I saw Tyler come back with something that I recognized all too well that scared me. I struggled as they took me off the chains and took me to somewhere else on the ship. He was laughing as he took me while I struggled to break free of his grasp.

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 3**

**Introductions**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

After a little while Lloyd finally came back, with two robot monkeys that I didn't recognize. One was a female robot monkey. The other was a male robot monkey. I'll take a guess and say that these are Rhea and Lloyd's parents.

The female was light purple with light pink accents on her helmet with sea green eyes and antennas on the side as ears. She had robotic circuitry from her arms all the way down to her fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. She looked at Rhea with a knowing look. However, what Rhea couldn't see in her eyes is that she looked at her like she knew what would happen in the future. Then she looked at me a little too excited. She came over to me and she shook my hand a pretty hard. Then she decided to introduce herself with gentleness in her voice but there was also excitement very clearly understandable in her voice.

" Hello! It's nice to meet you! I'm ELNA 21, but I would perfer it if you call me Elana! So what's your name?!"

I told her my name and then the male came to calm her down. He was silver with black accents and sapphire blue eys. Ge had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artifical. He smiled at Elana happily before he spoke to me gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jared." Then he put his fist inside of his palm and bowed as he introduced himself." I am best known as Antauri. What brings you here to Shugazoom?" I looked at them sadly and Antauri noticed my look and understood what it meant as Elana nodded before she spoke.

"I think we should talk about this with the others. Rhea, do you think that we can get him there without causing too much stress on his wounds?" Rhea was about to object, but when she saw the her mother's serious look she understood the situation. She thought about it before she nodded and picked me up as gently as she could.

When we got to our destination, I saw that we were in front of a giant robot. Rhea, Lloyd and her parents lived inside this gigantic robot! It looked like it could fit more than themselves inside of it! Rhea smiled at my reaction and gave me a looked that said that it's not what it seems, which confused me as we entered the robot.

Once we got to the command center as Elana put it, I realized what the look that Rhea gave me meant. There were two humans and nine robot monkeys like me. There was a human boy with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes sitting next to a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes chatting. Then I turned my attention towards the other robot monkeys.

There were three robot monkeys that were only children. There were two girls and one boy. one of the girls was light purple like Elana and Rhea, with silver and light pink accents on her helmet and sapphire blue eyes. She was looking at the boy with anger before she slapped him across the room. Then I heard Rhea say something under her breath amused.

" Looks like Karena and Flash are at it again." I guess that Karena was the light purple monkey and Flash was the male that got wacked across the room. I took a look at the male getting back up. He was red with dark pink eyes with yellow and black accents on his helmet. He was smiling slightly and went back to the steaming female and started flirting with her, which earned him another slap. Then I turned my attention to the other female. She was golden with black eyes with pink and red accents on her helmet. She was looking at the two of them annoyed before she made them apologize, which made them both blush for some reason.

Then I turned my attention to two other robot monkeys that looked younger than the other monkeys, but older than the three I was just looking at. One was a purple female with sea green eyes and pink accents on her helmet. She was busy talking to the other male robot monkey. He was black with yellow-green eyes and indigo accents on his helmet. He was talking to her with a lot of interest on the subject. Then Rhea told me who they were." Those two are my older sister Kita and older brother Toran. You always see them here talking about the past, so when you want to know about anything they would be the best choice to ask."

Then she showed me who the other monkeys were. I saw a blue monkey with black eyes that she called her uncle Gibson, or Gibs when she wanted to mess with him a little. Then I saw a red monkey with black eyes that was her uncle Sparx, or sparky when she wants to mess with him or get him mad. Then I looked over to a golden monkey with bubble gum pink eyes that was her aunt Nova and a green monkey who was her uncle Otto. Then she told me that the small golden monkey and red monkey were both Nova and Sparx's twin children, Flash and Ember. Then she told me that Karena was her little sister. Then she told me that the human boy was Chiro and the girl was his girlfriend Jinmay. They were both considered to be family in her book.

Then as Elana and Antauri talked to everyone, Rhea and Lloyd took me to another part of the robot. It looked like a medical facility as she put me on a metal table. Then her uncle Gibson appeared in the room with Chiro, Elana, and Antauri as they came up to me. Rhea looked at all of them and they nodded like they just had a silent conversation that I couldn't pick up on. Then Gibson came up to me checking all my wounds and then nodded seeing nothing reopened and then spoke with an intelligence that seemed to be beyond mine.

" So you're Jared? I am Mr. Hal Gibson, please do not call me Mr., or Hal. Just Gibson please. I am the scientist and doctor of this family and one of Rhea's four uncles. You only saw three of them earlier because the other, Mandarin was resting, but I asked him to come here. Rhea has done an outstanding job of treating your wounds. Of course, she did learn from the best." I nodded before she saw an orange monkey with brown eyes enter the room and Rhea seemed to have another silent conversation with him before he came up to Chiro and Gibson continued after that.

"You're in the medical bay where I treat patients, but since Rhea treated your wounds so well, we don't have to worry about that. Now then, we found your ship in critical condition after Rhea came to us last night after she treated your wounds and told us where to find it so that we could try to fix it, and after we examined it we found out that Otto should be able to fix it." I was so relieved to hear that. Then Gibson turned serious." Now, what we need to know is how your ship got in that critical condition, and how you were so severely injured."

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Jared's Past

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jared's Past**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I sighed and nodded as I took out a holographic projector. I turned it on and a planet filled with green appeared as I explained." I was born on Kitana, a planet filled with nature and various wildlife." Then the planet turned red as I continued." However, one day, we were suddenly thrown into war and my mother was killed because of it, leaving my older twin sister to take care of us." An image of a light green robot monkey with sapphire blue eyes and light pink accents on her helmet with a look of gentleness on her face." Eventually, we ended the war together because Serena couldn't stand to see anymore needless bloodshed. Her only wish was to be able to have everyone experience peace.

For that she was made peacekeeper of our planet." I sighed as the image changed to a huge spaceship that I knew all too well." However, a couple of months ago, she was kidnapped by the owner of this ship. There was nothing I could do but watch as she was taken and I was powerless to do anything. So, I went after the ship to try to rescue her, but I was heavily fired upon by the ship and I crashed on Shugazoom, hoping that I could somehow find a way to save Serena from her kidnapper."

I turned the image off and waited for their reactions. Everyone seemed to understand and Rhea asked me a question with worry clear in her voice." So who was the one who kidnapped your sister, Jared? Everyone is all willing to help you." I nodded and turned on an image of a dark green monkey with black eyes and blood-red pupils with dark yellow accents on his helmet on the holographic projector.

I looked at everyone serious before I continued." His name is Tarvantia. He is extremely gifted with dark magic. The only thing that I can remember him doing that could give a clue to his real goal, was when he captured Serena, he asked her where his master was sealed, but she wouldn't tell him. I think that he said that his master's name was Lord Chaos, if I remember correctly."

Elana looked shocked at hearing that name and then turned to look at Antauri serious. He understood her look and nodded. Then she left and I felt the robot shaking and when I looked out the window I saw a ship like mine except it was purple. I saw the ship heading towards the jungle as I turned back to the others. Rhea was the one who explained the reason for her mom leaving and why the robot was shaking a few moments ago.

"My mom is going to the Savage Lands to ask an old friend of hers and the family's for information. I've never met him, but I've heard from everyone else that he's extremely knowledgeable about almost everything in the world. As for the reason the robot was shaking is because my mom's ship disengaged from the robot." I looked at her confused before she explained." This robot is actually a giant ship that can disengage into several smaller vehicles. It's our home and a battle station. For now though, you should rest. I'm sure that you'll find out more when mom gets back from talking to her friend."

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Tarvantia and Lord Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tarvantia and Lord Chaos**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

After I landed my ship at the Alchemist's lab, I went in through the secret passage. To see how he would react if I just dropped un, unannouced. I got on top of the cieling to see what he was doing. He was busy doing modifications to the energy extractor that I gave him a couple weeks ago. So I used my time slowing to take the wrench that he need and got back to where I was before he noticed me.

Then he went to go find the wrench and saw it wasn't there. Then I heard him say that it was there a second ago. Then I decided to levitate from where I was as I answered him." By wrench, do you mean this wrench?" He looked up to see me floating in the air, with his wrench in one hand smirking, as I floated down to where he was to give it back to him.

He smiled as I handed him back his wrench and spoke to me gently like always." Nice of you to drop by, Elana. So what can I do for you today.?" I sighed and looked at him seriously before I asked the question I came all the way out here for." Information, tell me, have you ever heard of Tarvantia and his master, Lord Chaos?"

He nodded and spoke to me nothing but serious." Lord Chaos was a shadow dragon that brought misery and fear to every planet he visited. During one of his visits he found a half dead male robot monkey and took him in. He trained the monkey how to use dark magic and he became his strongest and only disciple. That monkey he saved was Tarvantia."

I nodded as he continued." Together the two brought chaos to the planets they visited. People were stating to lose hope that he would ever be stopped. However, a group of individuals who could control the elements themselves faced him in battle.

That group was known as the Elemental Mystics. The battle was long and harsh but they eventually sealed him. Then they put Tarvantia in a deep sleep so they could safely move Lord Chaos to a secret location for him to be properly sealed. The location and the means ro break the sealed were passed onto one child of every member of the Elemental Mystics. In fact, part of that group contained robot monkeys."

It makes perfect sense of why Tarvantia wants Serena know. He wanted the location and the means to break the seal that he's been trying to find for 20 years. I better get back and tell the others about this, especially Jared. After I said my thanks and left his lab, I contacted Antauri to tell him that I was finished and on my way back. Then I got into my ship, took off and headed back to the robot.


	7. Chapter 6 Truth Behind Serena's Kidnap

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 6**

**Truth Behind Serena's Kidnapping**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

After Elana got back and told everyone about me, they all wanted to help out. It did take a bit of explaining for Sparx to come around though. She then looked at everyone like they had a silent conversation. After that, she up to Antauri and Gibson. They nodded and she turned to face me and Rhea as she spoke nothing but serious.

" I went to visit our friend for information on Tarvantia and Lord Chaos. Before I begin, however, I need to ask you something Jared? What do you know about the Elemental Mystics?" I took a deep breath before I told her." Not much, I only know from Serena that they're our ancestors. I also heard that the group is still working their purpose today, whatever it is."

Elana then levitated in the air as she began to speak." Lord Chaos was a shadow dragon that brought destruction to every planet he visited. During one of his visits, he came across a half dead male robot monkey. He saved him and took him under his wing. He taught him how to use dark magic.

Then after he finished his training, he became his strongest and only disciple. That robot monkey he saved, his name was Tarvantia." Well that explains how he got so bad, but why would he want Serena? Elana then took a deep breath before she continued.

" Together they brought chaos to the planets they visited. People were starting to lose hope that he could ever be stopped. Then, one day, a group of individuals who could control the elements themselves faced him in battle. That group was known as the Elemental Mystics." Well, at least I know part of the history that my ancestors took years ago.

Elana took a deep breath and continued." The battle was long and harsh, but they eventually sealed him. Tarvantia tried to free him and they put Tarvantia in a highly durable stasis tube, and then they put him to sleep. Then they took Lord Chaos to a secret location to properly seal him. The location and the means to break it remained secret, even inside the group. The secret was passed down to only of their children. I also found out that the group also had robot monkeys." I tool a deep breath and asked Elana what was on my mind.

" So what does this have to do with Serena?" She looked serious, which surprised Rhea and Lloyd, before she spoke." I believe that she was the one who knew where Tarvantia's master was sealed. So he needed her to spill the information of where the location of the seal was, as well as the means to break it. So, I assume that when she wouldn't give him the information, he kidnapped her to make her tell him.

She's probably still alive, Jared. However, he may try something. So once you're fully recovered, we'll set out to find his ship." After that, everyone except Rhea and Lloyd left. Then Rhea explained why she and Lloyd were so surprised earlier.

"My mom is usually very laid-back and rarely ever serious. So when she get serious, you know that you better listen to what she says. Sometimes, I see mom says things when she thinks that only father and uncle Gibson were around. So I know that when she gets serious, that it's better to listen to what she says."


	8. Chapter 7 Serena Turned Over

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 7**

**Serena Turned Over**

**Serena's P.O.V.**

I was struggling in Tarvantia's grip as I was brought into a room with an altar. I tried to break free as they tied me to the altar, but to no avail. After that, he set a course to the closest planet and landed. Then the altar lifted itself up as the ship opened up. After it stopped I struggled in the ropes that held me to the altar.

It was nighttime on the planet. Tarvantia held up an amulet shaped like a dragon. Then he absorbed all the dark energy on the planet into the amulet. I struggled to break free as he aimed the amulet at me.

First, he asked me a question to see if I would change my mind." So will you tell me where my master was sealed? As well as the means to break that seal?" I looked at him with fire in my eyes showing my determination before I answered him.

"Never! The universe is better off without you and him around! Besides, even if I tell you where it is, you wouldn't be able to break the seal! My ancestors made sure of that! I'll never tell you what you want to know!"

He laughed and then fired a black light from the amulet. I screamed in pain and tried to fight it. However, I couldn't hold out much longer. I felt my mind slowly become blank.

He laughed and Tyler looked guilty about not being able to stop this. With what little strength I had left, I decided to contact Tyler using the Power Primate to tell him what I wanted. ' It's not your fault, Tyler. This was going to happen sooner or later. I need you to promise me something, alright?'

He nodded in consent and then I continued. ' When you meet my brother Jared, when you have the courage to leave, I want to tell him who you really are. Your past with Tarvantia, what he did to me and how to undo it. I want you to help you to help him in any way that you can, after all you are our older brother. Can you do this for me, Tyler?'

He nodded and I smiled before thanking him as mind went completely blank. Then Tarvantia untied me and asked the question again." Where is my master Lord Chaos sealed and what are the means to break it?" I looked at him emotionless as I answered him.

" On the planet Shugazoom, in the heart of the Savage Lands. The seal is hidden from view, and can only be broken, by a pure hearted person with mastery over the elemental forces. There are only two people capable of this at this moment." He smiled as he led me back to his ship and we took off towards Shugazoom. To revive his master, Lord Chaos, from his imprisonment centuries ago.

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8 Thoughts on the Hyper Force

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 8**

**Thoughts on the Hyper Force**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

After a few weeks, I was allowed out of the medical bay to and allowed to walk around the robot. during that time, I got to know Rhea very well. She was only two years old, but for some reason she aged faster than her older brother and sister. Lloyd and Karena were the same way, but Karena was one instead of two. I learned that her and Lloyd live in that secret hideout that I woke up in because she didn't want to get in everyone's way, and she also wanted somewhere where she could have plenty of time all to herself.

Rhea is very gentle and kindhearted. She can't help but help when she sees someone in need. However, I have seen that on a couple of occasions when talking to her uncle Sparx that she lost her temper for a moment that I thought that I could see her body glow light pink for a moment. During these moments either Lloyd, Antauri, or Elana gave her warning glances for some reason. I have a feeling that whatever the reason is, I should probably just wait to let her tell me the truth.

Later on, I noticed that Elana showed similar qualities when she was having disagreements between Gibson or Sparx, which either Antauri, Chiro or Nova calmed her down. Whenever I asked about it she always gave me the same answer." It was influenced by Nova when I was just a kid. You probably don't want to know what I was like before I met Gibson, Nova and Antauri. Not even Rhea, Lloyd and Karena know and I hope that I can keep it that way. I know someday though, the truth will come out." I guess, like mother like daughter. I guess that I'll let it go for now.

When I remember what Elana said about Serena's kidnapping, it hit home pretty hard. It finally makes sense why she never told me anything about her secret conversations with mom. She wanted to tell me, but she had to keep the location of where Lord Chaos was sealed and the means to break it a secret. I will save you Serena, so please hold on.

Rhea came up to me to check on my wounds. She smiled and then told me the results. ' THey're completely healed, but you still need to rest. So how about I show you around Shugazoom City tomorrow while Otto is finishing up the repairs on your ship?" I nodded and she smiled happily as she went to go to sleep for the night.

Then Lloyd came up to speak with me." I'll be coming as well to make sure nothing bad happens to her. Just if someone tries to kidnap her when one of us is distracted so one of us can rescue her. Besides, it's a great opportunity to get to know each other a little better." I nodded as we also left to go to sleep for the night. However, I couldn't shake off this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 9 Tarvantia Appears

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tarvantia Appears**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

When we left in the morning, Elana and Antauri looked on edge for some reason. I decided to put it off my mind and have some quality time with Rhea and Lloyd. Rhea was happy the entire time and that was good enough for me. However, I kept having this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen.

We ate at Hoverburgers after a while. Then she showed us around the city. Then she took us to the park to take a break. I turned to look at Rhea on the bench right next to me.

She smiled at all the people pass by. They all seemed so happy. They all didn't seem to have a care of what was going on around them. They were only focused on the people who were with them.

They all relaxed like they were grateful for the peace. Just like how Kitana was when Serena and I helped stop the senseless war. It seemed strange that there was a giant robot here when it seemed so peaceful. It didn't seem like it was needed here on the planet, so why was it here?

Then we got up and Rhea decided to take us to the outskirts.I saw Otto repairing my ship with Elana helping him, which surprised me. Rhea seemed to understand my confusion and explained." Besides being a great mother to 5 monkeys, my mother is also an extremely talented mechanic and a very talented scientist. She helps uncle Gibson and Otto when she can because it gives her something to do when she's not taking care of Karena and she really enjoys doing it."

I nodded as Otto came up to me as Elana got Antauri out of the ship. Then they all came up to us and Elana explained." We just finished repairing your ship completely and we added some modifications to make it easier to fly. So, I suggest that we all rest up for tonight and head out to find your sister in the morning." I nodded and then suddenly a dark energy ball hit near us putting everyone on high alert.

Then we looked in one of the trees and saw a male robot monkey come out of one of the trees for everyone to see. He was dark green with black eyes and blood-red pupils with dark yellow accents on his helmet and antennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. I knew exactly who this monkey was.

I felt the urge to yell at him but Elana beat me to it with nothing but venom in her voice." Tarvantia!" He smirked evilly and looked at Elana before he replied." Why, if it isn't Elana. It's been over 20 years since our last encounter."

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10 Tarvantia's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 10**

**Tarvantia's Plan**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

Elana knew this guy 20 years ago? If so, why didn't she say anything? Then I saw her, Rhea, Lloyd and Antauri transform their hands into claws while Otto's became green energy saws. Elana's turned light purple, Antauri's turned purple, Lloyd's turned silver and Rhea's turned light pink.

I looked at them shocked. Then Tarvantia spoke to Elana in a mocking tone." What? You still haven't gotten over me try to kidnap Kita?"

Elana ignored his jokes and asked him a question in a commanding tone." What are you doing here?" He smirked and answered in an arrogant tone." I came here to revive my master, Lord Chaos, of course."

Elana scoffed at that as she replied." You still going on about that nonsense. You don't even know where the location is or the means to free him." He smirked and I yelled as loud as I could at him.

" Where is my sister, Tarvantia!" He snapped his fingers to signal someone in the trees. Then we saw two robot monkeys come to stand right next to Tarvantia. One was male and the other was female.

The female was light green with sapphire blue eyes with light pink accents on her helmet and antennas on the side as ears. She had robotic circuitry from her arms all the way down to her fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. I immediately recognized her as my older twin sister Serena, but there was something different about her.

The male was dark blue with dark teal eyes and orange accents on his helmet with antennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. He looked like he was trying to figure out something and for some reason he looked very familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

He laughed as I yelled at him for what he did to Serena." What have you done to her?!" He laughed and he signaled to Serena and she came forward and attacked me." I simply got myself the perfect tool for reviving my master."

Then he came over to the dark blue monkey and knocked him to the side. The monkey looked shocked before Tarvantia explained." I now have what I want Tyler. So you are no longer of any use to me. Consider you debt to me, now paid off.

I planned out your kidnapping 20 years ago because I thought that you knew the secret to freeing my master from his seal. However, it turned out that you didn't know anything, so I had to find someone else, but I kept you around so I could finish turning Serena over. Of course, you know full well who Serena and Jared are to you by finding out the truth from Serena. So you can live with the guilt that you caused a member of your own family to be turned to the side of evil."

I looked shocked while trying to dodge Serena's attacks. I can't fight her, she's my sister. There has to be a way to snap her out of it. Once that's taken care of I can deal with Tarvantia.

Then I saw Rhea glowing light pink. I saw that her eyes also went the same color. I also saw Lloyd, Elana and Antauri look at Rhea worried. I have a feeling that the moments that I saw her glow light pink might have something to do with this, and I have a feeling that it won't be pretty when she's done.

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 11 Rhea Loses Control

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 11**

**Rhea Loses Control**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I saw Rhea look at Tarvantia with so much hate. Then she yelled and attacked with what Lloyd said was called Ghost Claws that he, Elana, Antauri, Kita, Toran, Karena and her use." Tarvantia, you'll pay for what you've done! I'll see to that personally! You can count on that!"

He laughed and grabbed her. He was about to try one of his attacks when the light pink energy around her started to burn him and he dropped her. Then the glow around her intensified as she attacked with a stream of light pink energy as she yelled the name of her attack. "Rose Stream!"

Then I heard Lloyd, Elana and Antauri call out to her at the same time." Rhea, you need to stop! Calm down, please!" However, Rhea didn't respond to their words and I wondered what was wrong.

Then Lloyd came up to me to explain the situation." When Rhea's rage builds up to critical levels, she gets like this. Most of the time we can calm her down before it gets out of hand. However, sometimes when she gets like this to where only me, our mother and father can make her stop. The reason that we get so worried about this, is because when she gets like this, she starts to lose control of her powers and they start to control her and go out of control.

What you're witnessing now is her losing control of her powers. If she doesn't respond to us when she gets like this, then something he said must have really set her off. I don't know what else we can do and that makes me feel useless. That I can't do anything to help my sister."

I looked and saw that Tarvantia was already on the ground in pain. I know that even he didn't deserve a death like that. I decide to yell to hopefully calm her down." Rhea, please calm down! I'm mad at what he did too, but even he doesn't deserve to die like this!"

Then as Serena managed to hit me with a deep wound that I knew would kill me, Rhea's eyes turned back to their soft sapphire blue. When she saw how badly damaged I was from Serena's attack the energy surrounding her stabilized. Then she came up to me with Lloyd holding Serena back to prevent her from attacking me. She focused her energy on one hand and put it on the wound. Then the wound started closing and completely healed without a scar.

Then I realized that she did the same thing when she was treating my wounds. She smiled at me nervously before she turned her attention to Tarvantia. He was up and tried to kill Tyler, who was only starting to recover from his earlier attack. Then suddenly, Tyler disappeared as Tarvantia got many slashes on his chest and Rhea appeared right next to me, holding an injured Tyler in her arms.

**Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12 Rhea's Family Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 12**

**Rhea's Family Secret Revealed**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I looked at Rhea shocked. How did she do that so fast? I didn't even see her move. It was like she could move at supersonic speeds.

She smiled and then turned her attention to Tarvantia serious. He slowly got up and spoke to all of us in an arrogant tone. "You may heave won this battle. My injuries will be enough to give you two months time before I can revive my master. I now know the location and the means to break it, so we'll be seeing each other again Serena."

Then Serena escaped from Lloyd's grasp then came right next to Tarvantia and together they disappeared. After that, she started to treat Tyler's wounds. They were only minor, so he'll live. Then I went to Rhea and asked her the question that was on my mind.

" Why didn't you tell me Rhea?" She sighed sadly as she told me." It's because I can't control how to use my powers. I can control most of them, but there's one area of my powers that I just can't seem to get under control. That's why I've kept almost everyone outside of my family at a distance."

She looked at Lloyd sadly before she continued." I thought that if I did that, the chance of hurting them would be less likely. This isn't the first time that I lost control of my powers, and ever since I first lost control, I've been afraid that I'll hurt someone close to me nest time. I know now that I shouldn't have hidden it from you, and I won't hide anything else from you."

She motioned for everyone to come back with us serious. They seemed to understand what she was going to tell me and nodded as we headed back to the robot. Everyone else seemed to understand as well and gathered around the chairs in the command center. Then Chiro started the explanation of who they really were after Tyler started to be treated by Rhea.

"We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, Protectors of Shugazoom. I'm Chiro and I'm the leader of the Hyper Force." Then Antauri gave me his same greeting before he spoke. " I am known as Antauri, second in command of the Hyper Force." Then Nova spoke up." I'm Nova, third in command of the Hyper Force and the teams fighting specialist."

Then Sparx spoke up. " I'm SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx. I'm fourth in command of the Hyper Force and the team's pilot." Then Elana spoke up next. " I'm ELNA 21, but I would prefer it if you call me Elana; I'm fifth in command of the Hyper Force." Then Gibson was the next to speak up." I am Mr. Hal Gibson, please do not call me Mr., or Hal; just Gibson please. I am sixth in command of the Hyper Force and I'm the scientist and doctor of the team."

Then Otto came and spoke up next." I'm Ottto, seventh in command of the Hyper Force and I'm the teams mechanic." Then Mandarin was the next to speak up. " My name is Mandarin, former leader of the Hyper Force and I now serve as an advisor and still help to defend the city." The Jinmay was the last to speak up." My name is Jinmay and I'm also a member of the Hyper Force. My job is to protect the city during the absence of the Hyper Force. I take care of everyone's children when they are busy and I'm also Chiro's girlfriend."

I guess now it makes sense why they live in a robot. They protect Shugazoom from incoming threats. I never expected Chiro to be the leader, though looks can be deceiving. What's bugging me now though, is how is Tyler related to us, and how does Elana know Tarvantia?

**Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 13 Tyler's Past

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Chapter 13**

**Tyler's Past**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

After we all gathered in the medical bay, Tyler started to wake up and saw us. When he noticed me he asked a question that I didn't expect out of someone who worked for Tarvantia. "Are you Serena's younger twin brother, Jared?" I looked shocked but still replied." How do you know that?"

Tyler sighed in relief before he answered. " Serena told me when she was captured. You saw what Tarvantia did to her right?" I nodded before he continued.

" She wasn't like that until recently. While she was in the holding area of his ship, I would sneak down there and talk to her. During this time, we got to know each other well and she told me about you. She also told me about an older brother that was kidnapped a long time ago and they haven't heard from or seen since that day."

I remembered having an older brother named Tyler that was kidnapped when Serena and I were young. Could this monkey really be that same Tyler? I just hope that if he is, that Serena has already told him, what happened to our mother. Then Tyler continued on with his story.

" A couple of weeks ago, Tarvantia was still trying to get Serena to reveal the location of where his master was sealed and the means to break it, but she refused to tell him. So he landed on the nearest planet at night and tied her to an altar for one of his spells." Before he could explain further, Elana asked a question nothing but serious. " For this spell did he use a dragon shaped amulet?" When he nodded, she sighed sadly before she explained.

" It's the Ritual of Sealed Minds. The user takes the Amulet of Shadows and absorbs all the dark energy on the planet. Then they fire it on their target, sealing their mind so that they can't disobey them. It's a very hard spell to resist and it eventually does succeed in it job. Serena probably resisted the longest out of all of his victims, since Kita experienced that same spell before."

Tyler nodded and then continued on. " Before her mind was completely sealed, she used the Power Primate to ask me to do something for her. She told me that it wasn't my fault and that it was going to happen eventually. Then she made me promise to when I met you Jared, to tell you who I really am. My past with Tarvantia, what he did to her and how to undo it, and to help you in any way that I could."

I nodded and then asked him how to save Serena from that spell. " So how do you undo that spell" Before he could say anything, Elana answered that question for him. " It's the voice of your other half." Tyler and I looked at her confused before she explained.

" The spell is remarkably similar as someone who used a spell like that on me two years ago. My mind was sealed while I was in a weak state and I tried to fight it inside my head, and I only succeeded in breaking the spell with Antauri's voice calling out to me, telling me to remember who I was. Besides, Tarvantia did the same thing to Kita 20 years ago when he kidnapped her because he thought that we both knew the location of one of the descendants of the Elemental Circle. She didn't know anything and snapped out of it thanks to a childhood friend of hers. That's how I met Tarvantia, and why I know what he's capable of."

Tyler nodded and then I asked him about who he really was that involved his past with Tarvantia. " So what's so important about who you really are that involves your past with Tarvantia?" He sighed as he slowly sat up. Then he told me the reason behind me question.

" I was kidnapped from my little brother and sister over 20 years ago. Tarvantia killed them and then said that because he saved me, that I had to serve him until I payed that debt to him. I thought that he was nice at first, but then I realized what a monster he was. I had already mastered the Power Primate before this so I knew that he was pure evil and wanted to escape, but I couldn't because of the debt I owed him. After being on his ship for so long, I forgot about the family that I was taken from and that were probably worried about me.

Then years later, when he brought Serena aboard the ship and put her in the holding area and he told me to watch her, there was something familiar about her and I couldn't figure out why. Once I told her my story she looked at me like she knew who I was. It wasn't until later that I found out why and my memories of my returned that were sealed deep inside me were finally free for me to reach again. I finally remembered what you and Serena meant to me and I wanted to rescue Serena from that place, but I was bound to Tarvantia until my debt was paid to him." I nodding and asked the question hoping that it really was him, after all this time apart.

" So, what are you to us?" He took a deep breath and replied sadly. " You're my little brother Jared and Serena is my little sister." I hugged him as tightly as I could as I replied." It really was you all along! I knew that we would find you someday! Serena and I always believed that we would find you! We believed that you weren't dead and were being held against your will somewhere, and we were right!"

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14 Saving Serena

**Disclaimer: I don not own SRMTHFG! or it's Characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lloyd, Rhea, Karena,Flash, Ember, Jared, Serena, Tyler, and Tarvantia and any other Oc's that I decide to put in.**

**Here's the last chapter in this story and I'm already starting on the next story and final story in this whole plotline. So if you want to know how the plot ends, then you better stay tuned! It's called " The Angel of Destiny" and it finally gives you insight on Karena and the past of the Hyper Force.**

**Chapter 14**

**Saving Serena**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

After that I asked the question that has been on my mind. " Serena doesn't have another half yet, so how are we supposed to break that spell?" I surprised when it was not Elana, but Kita who answered my question. " Not necessarily Jared, Lloyd mentioned to me meeting her earlier during his training at Varon Temple. He hasn't completed the training yet, but he met her while he was in meditation about a month before you arrived asking for help.

He asked her what she needed help with and she told him about Tarvantia and that she would be held prisoner. He promised to free her from him and she thanked him for that. They talked through meditation ever since that first encounter and they both fell in love with each other. I believe that will be enough to break that spell."

I looked more hopeful at this before she continued. " However, Tarvantia is extremely powerful. I know that from experience. So I think that we'll need some extra help from a friend of mine. He's the same one who brought me back to my old self 20 years ago.

He been helping me for a long time in information gathering. I happen to know where he is at the moment. He's on Kolorado seeing if Master Xan has any new information to give. He may look helpless to some of you, but trust me, he's far from it." Then she turned to Tyler to ask him something.

" So what's the location of the seal and the means to break ot? Serena probably told Tarvantia after her mind was sealed right? So you must have heard what she told him." Tyler took a deep breath and then told him what he heard Serena say to Tarvantia.

" On Shugazoom, in the heart of the Savage Lands. The seal is hidden from view, and can only be broken by a pure hearted individual, with mastery over the elemental forces." He took a deep breath before he continued. " She said that only two indivivduals were capable of breaking the seal, but I know that she was lying. She regained enough control of herself for a brief moment to do that to protect me before she became the way she is now."

She smiled and turned to the others. She told them to set their course for Kolorado to get her friend. I have no idea what he's like, but it would be nice to have someone who can help me save Serena. So if Kita trusts him, then I will as well!

**Read and Review!**


End file.
